leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Caporai/Mordred, the Wicked King
Mordred, the Wicked King is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities }} Mordred next attack will deal damage to his target and slow targets attack speed for 3 seconds. This will apply a "hatred" to his target. Bonus damage is further increased for each percent of missing health, rounded up to 50% bonus damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana |range=175 }} Mordred will instantly appear above his revealed target and impale his way down, dealing damage and snares his target for 1 second while knocking nearby enemies 400 units away from them. If the target is far away from Mordred or is dead, it cannot be cast. Using Brimstone Divider while leashing on a target with Dreadful Bond will break the leash. |leveling= |cost=No Cost |costtype= |range=1500 }} | will block the damage and slows, as well as applying hatred. ** The Punisher's relationship with , and has yet to be tested (and probably never will). |spellshield= will block the on-hit effect from The Punisher, cannot apply a hatred on the target. As for Brimstone Divider, the damage will be blocked, even preventing knocking nearby enemies from your target. |additional=*'Brimstone Divider' can be casted twice if Wicked Retaliation manages to block and Dreadful Bond gets broken when using the first cast. Also The Punisher can be active during secondary spells, if casted before blocking and breaking the leash. }} }} Mordred fold his hellish wing to block one incoming attack more than 35 damage or spell for 2 seconds. If blocked successfully from a target, Mordred will gain bonus armor or magic protection (depending on the blocked spell was physical or magic one) for 4 seconds and the target will gain 2 stacks of "hatred" from Mordred and will be revealed for 4 second. Meanwhile Mordred gain access to use one of his three new abilities within 2 seconds, with no mana cost. He can only use one of these abilites from a successful block: *'Q - Brimstone Divider' *'W - Unforgiving' *'E - Hellraiser' Other primary abilities will be used later, after these abilities have been used. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana }} Mordred shouts out his hatred, dealing physical damage to all enemies within a 425-radius area around him and applying a "hatred" to them while regaining a percentage of his missing health back. |leveling= |cost=No Cost |costtype= }} }} Mordred goes in stealth and ignores unit collision, and will reappear 1,5 seconds later, dealing magic damage to enemies within a 350-radius area around him. This will also apply "hatred" to them. If it hits a champion, Mordred gains attack speed for 3 seconds. When using Treachery while Hellraiser is still active on the field, Mordred will instantly blink to it's location and start his stealth from there. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Mordred slams his hand down with a delay of 0,6 second, erupting an area with hellish fire below his revealed target. This will damage enemies within the area and apply slow for at least 1 second after leaving the erupted area. Hellraiser lasts for 2 seconds, and during this time, Mordred can blink to the erupted area with Treachery |leveling= |range=Global |cost=No Cost |costtype= }} }} Mordred leash upon an enemy champion for 6 seconds, forcing the target to only attack Mordred and not his team. Enemies attacking Mordred while he is still leashing, will deal 20% of damage to the target as well. If the target breaks the leash (750 range), the champion will take magic damage and is revealed, forcing Mordred to use new refreshed abilities on his target with no cost. |leveling= |range=450 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Background Overview A Pit Lord champion similar from Heroes of Might and Magic (V and VI). (God I love these Inferno creatures, and their Vorpal Sword.) If angelic race like Kayle and Morgana exist, why not a demonic champion? The name Mordred is based from Arthurian Legend, where Mordred is the final foe for King Arthur "Pendragon", his uncle/father. Mordred dies, but he manages to deliver a fatal blow to King Arthur, who dies as well. In LoL story (fan-fiction), before the rebellion, Morgana had a child, unknown to everyone. But their leader known as "Pendragon, the Redeemer", decided to gather up babies including Mordred, after hearing a prophecy from the Fates he reclaimed, a child born to the day so called "evil" were banished from their homeland, as Mordred was one of them, will destroy Pendragon. Pendragon, along with his angelic warriors took babies into a ship, to crash outside of their homeland. Morgana distraught for the loss of Mordred, went insane and saw her kin and their act of justice as tyranny. However, no one knew that Mordred survived the shipwreck, which landed in the land of opposite race, where demonic beings lives. What he did from there, only Mordred knows... Do you want this champion in the League? Yes No Other Champions that I've done Horatio, the Herald of Death ''' '''Mordred, the Wicked King 'Calypso, the Gatekeeper of the Void ' 'Gideon the Legion ' 'Kabu'Naar, the Scourge of the Sands ' 'Coronach, the Twisted Wanderer ' Category:Custom champions